Blood Thirst
by Miss Hayka
Summary: Zim has gotten what he wanted; Dib is captured and halfway to death. After a while it finally dawns on Zim; He needs Dib to survive, and life would be boring without his Human. But is this realization to late?  Rated T for language, and lots of it.
1. Taste of Victory

**Welcome all! **

**Thank you for taking interest in this story and deciding to read it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own IZ or any characters.**

**This is kind of a dark story at first, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**On with the story;**

**(Maybe a little ZaDr eventually, so watch out.)**

* * *

"Kill me."

The boy's amber eyes were pleading; he opened his mouth to continue, allowing blood to seep out of it and down his chin, gathering there before dripping to the floor. The cold metal of the Irken's robotic arms chilled his waste as he dropped his head, allowing his glasses fall off his face and into the blood on the floor.

His body fluctuated between hot and cold, the gash in his stomach pouring blood over the metal tentacle.

"You have me were you want me, so do it."

The Irken's grip loosened and he let the boy slip to the ground with a thud. He towered over the fallen, and sneered.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Hyuman…"

His scarlet eyes seemed to laugh,

"ZIM'll decide your fate later."

The boy groaned as the tentacles wrapped around him and hoisted him up into the air. The Irken began to walk away, the boy in tow, towards a narrow door.

"Now, worthless Hyuman, you'll learn to respect ZIM!" The Irken shouted and then proceeded to push the boy through the door and into the room.

The boy yelped in protest, and began to painfully lift himself up. He hit his head on the low ceiling, and growled in frustration.

He retaliated into the corner, tears of anger threatening to spill as he removed his bloody shirt and tied it tightly across the cut to lessen the bleeding.

Leaning into the wall, he began to wonder how long the Irken would keep him in the concrete room for.

Would be given food to eat, or would he starve to death?

He glared into the darkness, the Irken's luminescent eyes burned into his vision.

* * *

Days after he'd been stuck in the box, he began to become weaker than before, the blood a puddle around him distilled and dirty.

He let his tongue hang from his mouth, the dryness chaffing his lips.

In a moment, he began to wonder, if he was this desperate for water, why didn't he…

No, it was a stretch.

But still, he leaned down, careful not to break open the scab on his stomach, and lapped up the blood.

He had to admit that the blood wasn't bad, and he didn't have to think much before drinking more of it.

He pulled back and leaned his back against the wall, then smiled tiredly.

That, as weird as it was, was worth it.

The following days he'd lived off the access blood, nearly crying when it dried into the cement.

He thought for a while, wondering how he'd survive if there was no way to find nourishment.

How did he let this happen? Was he to enchanted by the way Zim'd learn to fight in the matter of seconds before he almost died to fight back?

Being the teenager he was, Dib had researched common battle strategies on 'Don'tLookLikeaDorkWhoCan'', but he'd never seen anything so… graceful.

He'd been having this problem more frequently, staring at Zim for to long. It was the Irken's fault, anyway.

He'd used some elixir to grow taller, yet still shorter than Dib, and kept his appearance a lot more human now. His dark wig was kept just shorter than his shoulder, his outfit the same, only, as Dib blushed just to remind himself, he'd never fitted it so well.

He looked like he was a lean, green, love making machine.

Trying not to go farther into his own mind, he began to wonder;

Was he a Slave now, a maid? Or… a Sex Slave? With a blush, he shook the thought out of his mind, embarrassed the thought even crossed his mind.

Was Zim going to just do away with him?

Why'd he get involved in the first place, why couldn't Zim just take over the world five years ago?

If Zim was such an enemy, then why did he feel like he'd be worthless without being able to defend the world and fight him?

With this, he began to wonder if that, plus the fact with all the enchantment in their fights, was setting him off and making him more vulnerable.

Why did it make him so open to the hits the Irken bestowed upon him?

Was what he felt something more than Enemy-ship?

He growled to himself, feeling surely outraged that something that stupid caused him to be thrown into this dungeon.

Now he felt as if his tongue was two sizes to large.

Those feelings… What was causing them?

He remembered his hologram of a father telling him that he'd feel a certain way…

But this wasn't the feeling, was it?

The attraction, the off balance around him… But He wasn't _gay!_

Or was he? He's never had a girlfriend, so it was hard telling.

But would having that possibility cause him to die?

_Stupid aliens, stupid Irk, Stupid Zim._

* * *

On the flip side, The Irken watched from his base, the large screen in his 'living room' set to watch his enemy suffer. He cringed in disgust as the frail human shakily ducked his head into the blood. Maybe he should give him a food source?

His thoughts were interrupted by a small robot launching himself at the Irken, and he had to toss the robot off of him, still watching the screen.

His scarlet eyes softened in an emotion that he'd never experienced; the feeling being pity.

Was he softening, would his iron grip fail?

No. He'd keep the grip on this, this pond scum, and keep him to let him know that no one messes with Zim.

But the feeling stayed present, down in his nonexistent gut.

_Why are things making Zim feel like this? Zim's caught his biggest enemy, his biggest threat to his plan, but yet, Zim feel so…Odd._

Was he feeling real pity? No.

After a while of watching the boy claw and pound on the walls, he began to become very bored.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

He almost ordered his computer, out of habit, to scan for Dib, to make sure he wasn't spying on him.

With that he sighed and leaned back into the couch.

_There's nothing to do around here is there?_

Earth was boring, and that was the truth. Maybe he should go make another Enemy?

No, no one else really cared about the Invader as much as Dib had…

Was what he was feeling… loneliness?

That might be it.

Zim stood and began walking toward his lab, where many nights he'd slept, ignoring Gir's screaming.

What would happen to him? Would he wither away into nothing, having no purpose?

The Tallest had finally told them that he was never a real invader, and to stop contacting them while they were destroying galaxies.

For the past three years, Dib had been the only thing entertaining him, and now he was gone, Zim had nothing to do.

_Stupid hyumans, stupid Earth, Stupid Dib-stink._

* * *

Days later, Dib's body begged for liquids, and knowing that the only way to get any was through his own blood, he made a tough decision.

After clawing at the walls, his nails had become very sharp.

While biting his tongue, he clamped his fingers down on his arm and ripped open the flesh.

He quickly brought the arm up to his mouth and sucked ferociously on it. He groaned in satisfaction, and then brought the arm down, taking a deep breath.

"Are you happy? You've got what you wanted." He shouted into the still air, his voice echoing off the dark walls, "Go take over the Earth and leave me the fuck alone!"

He grunted and pulled his legs up, crossing his bloody arms around his knees. The wound on his stomach burned, and he whined as he felt the scab break and begin to bleed again,

"You got what you wanted, fucking Irken, just get it the hell over with and fucking kill already you damn bastard!" He removed his shoe and threw it weakly at the camera, which he'd just happened to notice as he cursed the air, but missed by feet.

He sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

_What the fuck did this alien want with him?_

The Irken in question stood in the lab next to the box, watching the monitors, studying them closely.

He sighed and leaned backwards, sliding his eyes to the boy in the screen.

"Computer, Answer Zim this; why is Zim so unsure about this decision?" He sighed, twirling his antennae in his fingers.

The computer seemed to pause, the monitor flicking as if it had to think,

"Because things won't be the same if you keep him locked up. And you hate change, trust me, you've ranted to me enough about it, so I know."

Zim took this into consideration, turning towards the wall, enraged that his plan backfired.

"So, Computer… What should Zim do?"

"I don't know… Let him go?" The computer started lazily, then drifted off, "Make a decision; he won't last for much longer if you starve him."

Zim lowered his eyes and spun to the monitor, watching the boy.

He thought for a moment, and then decided to free the boy for the entertainment it brought him to fight the mud-slinging vermin.

"Yes, Zim would miss the constant bugging of the Dib-mud." He snarled, and then began to walk toward the locked door.

"Oh, Dibby," He shouted, laughing at the snarls the teenager gave in response, "Only a few days and you're already broken? I should've captured you years ago!"

Dib rolled his eyes and beat against the wall,

"Let me out you motherfucker, I don't want to deal with you right now!" He shouted, "You asshole!"

The alien flinched, unsure of what those words meant. "Dibby," He sang sarcastically, "Zim'll let you out if you out if you admit you're…" He paused, _that word, what is it? The one all the tough looking Hyumans use. That's it!_

"Admit you're Zim's… bitch." He laughed, "Quiver Dib-stink, quiver! Hail the almighty ZIM!"

Dib gagged in surprise, _what the hell? What the fuck was this Alien's problem… is he gay?_

"What was that Dib-hyuman?"

_Shit. I need to get out of here, and that's the only way!_

"I'm not going to say that."

"Say it or stay in there."

_Fuck._

"I, Dib, am Zim's bitch." He sighed, blushing in complete humiliation, "Now can you let me out of here?"

Pleased, Zim complied, opening the door. "Now Dib," He started, being cut off by the boy's body flying out of the room and up the stairs. His speed surprised Zim, who could tell he was still wounded by the large blood trail he left.

_Stupid Hyumans, at least Zim heals in minutes! _

He sighed and began turning, then noticed the bloody room. The boy's scarlet blood splashed on the floor, walls, and even dripped from the ceiling.

How was that even possible? How could he survive from the massive amount of blood he lost?

He shrugged and trotted into the elevator, exiting it as he dodged Gir's flying robotic body.

"Dammit, Gir, Settle down! Computer, clean the blood from the floors and outside. Zim doesn't need to be charged for murder." He growled, flopping down on the large couch.

* * *

The following day, the Irken arrived at Skool and sat in his usual seat, which was near the door, and teacher, awaiting the day to begin.

He smiled maniacly, as if plotting something. He waited, and waited, for hours and as skool began, he started to wonder.

_Where's Dib-monkey? How dare he desert Zim?_

Zim noticeably deflated, but no one seemed to notice, because Zim was just another loser to them.

The next week continued with no appearance by either Dib or Gaz, and Zim began to worry.

He deflated every time skool started without the siblings, and he pulled himself through the day with growing impatience.

_Why does Zim feel so bad? Zim doesn't need anyone, Zim has himself and no one else should matter!_

But this made the Irken notice something that he'd never noticed before;

He needed Dib, he needed Dib for a reason he couldn't place, but he was desperate to get the human back into his daily routine.

…_But that meant risking Zim's neck by going to Dib-monkey's house._

He glowered angrily, and then left the school premises, not caring that the day was halfway over.

He would get his human back if it was the last thing he did.

Knowing Dib, it just might be.

* * *

**Quick ending, but I wanted to end that chapter. That took to long to type, I wanted it up by Monday .**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon!**

**\=) Lots of Love!\**

***Also, there's a lot of cussing on Dib's part, but I'd be cussing if I had to drink my own blood to survive. :P***


	2. Craving Warmth

**Sorry it took way to long, but I was caught up in school shiz and Band (I'm a geek ^^').**

**But anyway;**

**Captor of the Crazies****- Thanks so much!**** I really appreciate you saying those things, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. You're so 'pun-ny' lol!**

**rejectsuperstar****- Thanks! I'll try to post as much as I can, but I also try to write as much as I can. ****I write, people have said in real life, really depressive. I tried not to, but I enjoy writing Horror and… stuff. ^^'.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and you don't have to review, but it is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer on the first page, so ditto to what I said there.**

* * *

Dib curled on the edge of his bed, careful not to break his scab on his stomach open _again_.

He shivered and pulled the thin blankets closer, growling as the fabric caught on the cut on his arm. He thought they'd heal well, but the time he spent in…

He'd lost the opportunity to clean the area and the moments were he'd basically eat himself…

It wasn't very sanitary.

Dib turned and looked at the cracked wall, remembering the exact moment it had happened.

"_Dad, what the hell is wrong with you!" A younger Dib had yelled, biting tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. It was the day after his eighth birthday; his mother had just bought him the greatest ghost detecting kit he'd ever owned. _

_His mother was his favorite person, always believing in his misadventures and anything he'd believe in._

_He looked up to her._

"_Why would you do that?"_

_The man looming in the corridor sighed, and looked at him through large spectacles,_

"_We were trying to find a cure for brain cancer; your mother had said she wanted to donate her body to science…"_

"_She meant when she died!"_

"…_She was willing too…"_

"_You slipped the cancer cells into her food! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!"_

"_I'M MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU ARE! YOU COMMITED MURDER AND YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH IT!" Dib screamed, tears spilling down his face._

_He kicked the dust onto the man's, his own father's shoes and ran up the stairs behind them._

_He cried for hours on his bed, and then the sadness and angst turned to outrage and insanity._

_Dib did the thing he felt impulse to do. Break anything and everything._

_He reached under his bead and pulled up the large metal bat that his Mother had begged him to keep for protection._

_Incase. Incase,_

_In fudging case._

_The word sent his mind a whirl and he swung the bat, hitting a nearby lamp in the shape of an alien, (how ironic) shattering it into a million pieces._

_He let the anger control him, smashing anything he could reach. His wall, his window, his book case, glasses, even in a backswing he'd broke his own leg._

Dib frowned deeper and ran his finger over the wall. He closed his eyes and dozed, his hand still on the crack in the wall.

At eight he always believed in the end being wonderful. That he would grow to be anything that he wanted to. He'd be the smartest man on earth!

When did he become the dumbest, blindest, hateful one of all?

He knew his race was low down, but he believed that he was the worst of all of them.

Angry at himself, he dove into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Zim crept along the dead grass leading into a large doorway. He concentrated while standing at the large doors, trying to remember how to get a proper response from he humans inside.

Finally fed up, he banged the door with his fist.

No answer.

He kicked it loudly enough that the neighbors looked sleepily out their windows.

No answer.

Zim was infuriated by this outcome.

He shouted incoherently.

No answer.

He pulled a ray gun out of an imaginary pocket and pulled the trigger, standing dramatically facing the door.

Half the door complied with the Invader's wishes and melted away, seeming to slip into thin air.

He stepped into the dark home, hands behind his back and strolling casually.

The rooms were a void black; one had only the faint sound of ragged breathing and the bleeps of a monitor.

He thought about finding a light to see who it was, if it was Dib, but he'd recognize Dib's breathing.

Zim turned and saw the outline of a coach, the light on the other side changing colors systematically. He leaned closer and the floor creaked loudly, sounding like a gunshot in the stark silence.

There was a whining sound from the source of the light and a pillow was tossed at him angrily.

"You made me lose, fudgeface! I already got you something to eat. Are you 'healed' enough to put your hands above your waist yet? I'm not a maid you know!"

Zim backed away as a girl his height emerged from the shadows and gave him a yellow-eyed stare.

He backed up and tried to press himself up against the wall, trying to hide himself from her wrath.

His efforts were useless as she threw her bulky game at him,

"Your boyfriend's in his room. I was wondering when you'd show up." She sneered and Zim cocked a nonexistent eyebrow.

_What is boyfriend? Zim has a boyfriend?_

He turned and trotted up a staircase to hopefully escape the girl's stare, and turned a sharp corner.

It looked like some urban hell.

The narrow hallway was lit by a single light bulb that would flicker every two milliseconds.

The walls were blank and cracked, wallpaper hanging off in large white clumps.

He tilted his head and slinked toward the wooden door, opening it with a solid click.

He couldn't see well, and half expecting a large metal claw to pluck him up and hang him by his antennae, he flinched drastically.

He stood straight up and glanced around, surprised by what he saw in the door's offered light.

The room looked… rather innocent. The walls were a pale blue and there were books and toys—excuse me, models—strewn about in a childlike manner, and a large window with a black shade pulled down past the actual ending of its pane.

The bed was tussled, a thin ratty blue blanket hunched into a ball, large black spikes of hair jutting out from the top.

Zim tilted his head and reached out a hand as if to touch the mound of hair, but he recoiled violently after the boy stirred.

He inched closer, quietly, and peered around the room with much curiosity.

_Where are the electric chairs, the examination tables or the torture chambers?_

He edged onto a creaky floorboard and suddenly there was a metal slam against his hot flesh. He stumbled backward and put a hand to his mouth, trying to stop the quick flow of blood.

"Dihb ghuff dar fufing?" He gargled, the words becoming in coherent through his hand.

Dib stood on his bed, eyes red with anger, holding the bat suspended over his shoulder, the Alien's blood splattered on the edge.

"What the fuck, Zim." He growled, his voice low, "Get the hell out of here."

Zim opened his mouth to say something and stopped, catching glimpse of the large scab on the boy's lower abdomen. He felt the unsure feeling settle into his stomach and clenched his eyes shut.

Zim removed his hand from his mouth and spat blood onto the ground.

"Dib hasn't been at school. Dib has not been bothering Zim. Has Dib abandoned Zim?" He mocked innocence, batting his eyes and clasping his hands.

"Fuck off you devil." Dib spat back, his amber eyes shining coldly and angrily at him.

He spun his bat in his hand, "Or I'll knock your green spawn head off."

The Irken threw his head back and laughed, laughed louder and harder than any sane person would.

_He isn't a person… _Dib reminded himself, tightening his grip on the bat.

The alien pointed at him, still laughing, and to the point that Gaz crashed through the door and into the room.

"Shut the hell up you freak show bastard. Some people need to concentrate!" She wagged her gaming device in his face, the wrist holder hitting Zim in between the eyes.

Zim sighed and looked between both siblings, each looking as if they could bite his neck open with their teeth, and decided it would be better to run out of there like his ass was on fire.

So he did, and Gaz followed on his heels until he'd tripped and fell on his face, begging for her not to kill him.

Gaz laughed mercilessly and kicked him in the middle, shouting, "Fuck with my brother again and I'll kill you!" then proceeding to turn and trot home.

* * *

Dib shook, holding his stance for a while after the Irken had left.

He lowered one arm and let the bat slide down and thud loudly onto the floor.

He wilted into a fetal position and pulled the blanket over his head.

There was blood on the floor.

Not his blood, Irken blood.

Foreign blood.

Dib cringed as the adrenaline died down and he felt that he had ripped open both the gash on his arm and stomach.

He sighed and whipped the ratty blanket off, knowing it was already stained with blood, and opened his door, then slinked into the hallway.

The blood from his arm dripped onto the floor, the skin and ashy pale around it.

His white shirt had turned red and clung to him, sopping.

Dib reached his destination, the bathroom, and began to tend his wounds.

When he'd come back from…

He'd gone straight to his room and hadn't come out for a while.

_Please oh please don't get infected._

He washed it than wrapped it in gauze, trying to control the bloody mess.

He stared at himself in the mirror; his hair a dirty grey instead of the usual raven black frightened him. His eyes seemed to be hollow, rimmed with black shadows and lines, the spikes from his hair drooping into them.

_What the hell._

Once so full of life, he wanted so badly to end it all.

He would go back to school tomorrow.

_Maybe._

If he did, he would teach that bastard alien a lesson even if he got killed… He hoped that bastard had the decency to end him and not leave him half dead.

But the thoughts that started this problem started to came back.

He started to miss the alien, even if he tried to bash the alien's brains out and eat them for supper. He would recall every fight they had because the Irken fascinated him so. Dib's heart began to flutter at the thought of the foreign boy.

_I remember the Sex Ed tapes and my dad's programmed 'speech' from when I was younger, and I've never had feelings like this for a girl…_

Dib had to face it. Even if his instinct was, and logic said to kill the alien, his heart said to spare his life.

Know he began to truthfully realize what was happening.

_Oh shit… Why me?_

Dib pounded his fist onto the dirty sink and then leaned against the wall, the blood darkening against the bandages.

The more he processed it, the more he felt that way.

Dib wondered how smooth the green skin of the boy was; he imagined it to be perfect, delicate.

He pulled on a discarded shirt and trudged back into his room, noting once again the blood that had dried onto the floor and the bed sheets.

He walked towards the lone window and pulled the shade up, allowing the bright sunlight in for the fist time in weeks.

_Tomorrow I will confront him. _

_I just want to get this feeling out of me and get on with the rest of my life._

* * *

The next morning Dib emerged from a quick shower and threw on clothes, not caring if he was still dripping wet.

He took a moment to unbend his glasses, having stepped on them, and then forced them up his nose.

_Are you sure this is a good plan?_

His mind supplied a 'no' to his inner voice, but he knew it wouldn't stop him.

He would go through with it.

As Dib neared the school, he spotted the green boy.

"Zim!" He screamed, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Zim turned, cocked his non existent eyebrow and stopped.

Dib trotted towards him and stopped, gasping for breath when he reached the Irken.

_This gash is a bitch to deal with._

"Zim… I'm… Going to do… something… I've been to… Stupid to… Do before." He gasped, pausing and coughing deeply into the crook of his arm.

"I don't know what you are talking about filthy hyuman, but make this quick. I don't want to blow my cover being late." The Irken spoke snottily, eyes narrowing, "If you are going to try and fight, my intellect and fighting skills are…"

He was quickly cut off by an alarming feeling.

Db had taken the moment to plant his lips roughly onto the Irken's, the kiss all but romantic and tender.

"…Sorry… but I had to get that… out of my system…" Dib said, and then walked coolly away, leaving the Irken breathless.

Zim lightly placed his fingers on his lips, then took in a deep breath and stumbled into a run towards his 'home'.

* * *

"What the hell!" The Irken screamed into his empty lab, still recovering, "What kind of strategy is this? Kiss Zim then kill Zim in Zim's vulnerability? Why did he leave?"

Zim knew what a kiss was, of course through large amounts of studying the human nature, and he knew why people did it.

He put his fingers to his lips again; feeling how cold they had grown after the warmth of Dib's lips left his, He blushed a deep green and sighed dreamily.

What was this that he felt? He always thought about Dib, his sweet honey colored eyes and his slick black hair.

Dib would show up in his dreams, and yes, the Irken did sleep.

_Usually kisses meant that the kisser loved the kissed, right? Did Dib love Zim?_

He again screamed in frustration then pulled on his disguise and strutted out of his house. Zim needed vengence and by hell, Zim would get it.

* * *

Dib moaned as the lunch bell rang, upset to find that the thoughts still tangled through his head.

He trudged into the boy's restroom and checked the stalls.

He was alone.

Or so he thought, because as soon as he stepped in front of the mirror, a stall swung open and Zim stood staring at him.

"Dib-meat, you have some explaining to do." The Irken spoke, using a threateningly low voice.

The human made a run for the door, but a cold and slender hand grasped his in an iron grip.

Dib stared in horror at the Irken, how grinned a sharp-toothed smile, "Now, do not fear the Zim."

"What the hell do you want?" Dib asked shakily, his eyes wide.

Zim merely smiled at the boy's fear and put a finger to the warm lips he knew for those few moments.

Zim drug Dib into a near stall, for fear of being caught, and then pressed his lips against the boy's own.

He fought against Dib until his moth was submerged into Dib's, both boys' tongue fighting for complete dominance over the other.

Dib moaned in pleasure, ore then once, and closed his eyes and let Zim take the lead.

_For an Irken he knows his way around a human…_

Finally startled by the faint ringing of a bell, they pulled away, both blushing and panting.

Both Zim and Dib could read the emotions of each other, it being written clearly on their face;

_That was fucking amazing._

**Yaaay I'm done… With this chapter! (confetti)**

**Okay, the end was pleasurable for me to write… It's odd yet awesome :D**

**Read and Review, because I enjoy all of you **

**\=)Lots of Love!\**


End file.
